


Implications

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Nakama, Prompt Fic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk loves his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [jjhunter](http://jjhunter.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _"it was enough to make an alien weep"_.

Jim leaned against the jammed-open doorway of the turbolift and surveyed the post-attack chaos of the bridge with badly hidden pride. Half the computers were useless slag, several of the usual gamma shift crew were still in sickbay getting patched up, and yet the _Enterprise_ remained on course, repairs were already underway, and his people were practically vibrating with efficiency and ingenuity as they went about their work.

It was a beautiful display of the resilience of the human spirit. Or alien spirit, obviously, but Federation Standard, while a marvel of linguistic engineering, was sadly light on phrases that came pre-weighted with emotional context. (Jim made a note to start a discussion with Uhura on that topic at the next command crew dinner. He was fairly sure he could derail it into a list of his failings as a culturally insensitive boor within twenty minutes if he put his mind to it.)

But anyway, his ship was beautiful, his crew were beautiful, victory was beautiful. Despite the lingering stench of fried electronics. Everything was beautiful -- enough to make even a Vulcan weep. Stoically, of course, and on the inside, but Jim was sure Spock had shed a metaphorical tear over the flawless way his subordinates had behaved during the brief spat with the Bird of Prey whose idiot Klingon commander had thought the Federation wouldn't have the strength to maintain a border patrol after Nero's incursion.

"It is reassuring to see the crew dealing so efficiently with the disruption of battle, despite their average youth and inexperience," Spock said from _right behind Jim's shoulder_ , the sneaky, cat-footed bastard.

"By which you mean, 'Congratulations, Captain, on not fucking everything up like the glory hound I have long suspected you to be,'" Jim muttered back out of the corner of his mouth. He hoped he hadn't twitched.

Spock moved a half-step forward to stand at Jim's side. "I said no such thing."

"Yeah, well, I can read an implication as well as the next person," Jim said. Then he bounced slightly on his toes and smiled despite the lingering pain in his shoulder from where a photon torpedo impact had thrown him to the deck. "But just look at them! We have the best ship in the universe, and I'm pretty sure we have the best crew as well. It's enough to bring tears to my eyes. How about you?"

"Tears are maladaptive in a desert," Spock said.

Jim rolled his eyes. " _Metaphorically_ , Spock. Aren't you proud of them? Vulcans are allowed to feel pride, right? You people wouldn't act half so smug otherwise."

"There is no sense taking pride in fulfilling a task well within one's abilities. Such an outcome is merely to be expected," Spock said. "Excuse me. I must help Lt. Marw'wihhln recalibrate the subspace sensors." He favored Jim with a subtle nod and strode through the organized chaos, neatly threading his way between distracted bodies and piles of debris.

Jim felt a helpless grin stretch over his face.

He really could read implications, even if he usually pretended to miss them for his own amusement. Spock had all but said that he agreed this was the best crew in the universe.

"Yeah, totally crying inside," Jim said to himself. Then he turned and began examining the broken turbo-lift. His crew were giving everything they had, and a little more besides. He might as well pitch in and make himself useful too, before Bones inevitably called him down to sickbay and sent him off to bed.


End file.
